1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which has a housing to contain components such as a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to the structure of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publications No. 2002-278653 and No. 2002-280778 disclose an electronic apparatus like a server which handles a large amount of data. This electronic apparatus has a box-like housing. The housing contains various components such as a printed circuit board mounted with a CPU and a memory, a CD-ROM drive and a hard disk drive. The CD-ROM drive and hard disk drive are placed at the front end of the housing. On the front surface of the housing, openings are formed for inserting/removing an optical disk or storing an additional hard disk drive.
An electronic apparatus of this type has a front door at the front end of the housing to intensity security. The front door is movable rotationally between the closed position to hide the front surface of the housing, and the opened position to expose the front surface of the housing. The front door is lockable at the closed position through a lock device. When the front door is locked at the closed position, the front door hides the openings in the front surface of the housing. Therefore, a third party cannot illegally access the inside CD-ROM drive and hard disk drive.
The housing of the electronic apparatus has a base and a cover. The base has a bottom plate, a pair of side plates, a front plate and a rear plate. Components such as the hard disk drive are housed in the area enclosed by the bottom plate, side plates, front plate and rear plate. The cover extends over the side plates, front plate and rear plate, hiding the components from above. The cover is fixed to the upper ends of the side plates through a plurality of screws.
In the conventional housing, the cover to hide the inside components is merely fixed to the base through a plurality of screws. Thus, anyone can easily remove the cover by resetting the fixation of the cover by loosening the screws, and can easily access the components inside of the housing. Therefore, it is impossible to prevent theft of components and outflow of important data merely by locking the front door at the closed position.